The present invention relates to independent wheel suspensions for motor vehicles, and more particularly to independent suspensions having upper and lower suspension arms that interconnect the wheel support members or wheel spindles with vehicle body structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means at the connection between the wheel support member and the suspension arms that prevents vibration and road noises from being transmitted through the wheel support member to the suspension arm.